Choices
by Phatz
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 ADDED!* Jubilee returns to the mansion from college a grown woman. She must confront her feelings for a certain Canuck, and he, in turn must make some choices about their friendship. Jubilee/Wolverine romance with the X-men as guest stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men, Marvel does. I don't make money off this. So don't sue. Unless your bored.

**Authors note:** This is a romance/drama (of sorts) between Wolverine and Jubilee. It features mostly them, but other X-men are present. I wrote this because I am sick and tired of Marvel having Logan pine over Jean, and I was a little pissed off that they just kinda dropped the entire Wolverine/Jubilee relationship. Plus I want them together. If Jubes/Wolvie romances ain't your thing, I suggest you click "back" on your web server. This is the first chapter of the story, and I actually have idea's rolling around my fat head for two more stories, If ya guys like this one. So please let me know what you think! Just please keep in mind this is my first fan fiction. Well, enjoy!

*_thoughts_* means thoughts 

**Choices**

By: Phatz

Chapter 1

            Jubilee sighed. With a duffel bag full of clothing slung over her right shoulder, she gazed up at the large mansion. *_Four years_* she thought. *_Four years since I've been home_*. She sighed again and started to walk up the steps to the door. She slowly raised her hand to knock the stopped. *_What are you doing Lee? You're living here again. You don't need to knock_*. Even though, while at college, she rarely visited, this was her home. Her **_only_** home. After she graduated, she told Professor Xavier that she wanted to move back in the mansion, and join the X-men again. Xavier, of course, had no qualms about this idea and said she could come home whenever she was ready.

            So here she was, standing in front of the door to the mansion. *_In front of her home_* she thought. She nervously put her hand on the doorknob. *_Nervous. Why the hell am I so nervous? Maybe because you haven't seem everyone in a long time, doofus. One person in particular_*. Jubilee took a deep breath and opened the door.

            "Hello?" She asked, to no one in particular.

            "Who dat?" A man with a thick Cajun accent said, walking out of the kitchen.

            "Gambit!" Jubilee squealed, all her nervousness melting away as she ran to hug the Cajun.

            "Jubilee," Gambit said, hugging her back "Chere, Gambit so happy te see ya. Wa'cha' been doin' wit' yo'self?"

            "Oh nothing. Just ya know, graduating from college, moving back in here, joining the X-men again, you know, usual, everyday stuff."

            "Gambit know all dat' petite, I jus'...."

            "Hey sugah!" A vibrant female voice exclaimed.

            "Rogue!" Jubilee said, turning away from Gambit.

            "Mah sugah, look how you grown! Yah jus' look beautiful! Ain't dat' right Gambit?"

            "Gambit be noticin' de petite grown up to a beautiful young woman, but Gambit want ta say dat' to de petite in private." Gambit replied sheepishly.

            "I swear Remy LeBeau, yah goin' tah regret saying dat'" Rogue said, very annoyed. Jubilee giggled. For as long as she has known Gambit and Rogue, they always seem to fight over EVERYTHING. However, as anyone can plainly see, they were very much in love.

            "Listen sugah, me an' Remy here are goin' tah go tell everyone that yah home." 

            "Alright Rogue. Just let me got to my room and unpack a few things." Jubilee flashed a brilliant smile towards Rogue and Gambit, and went upstairs to her room. She smiled to herself. Her room was exactly the way she had left it. She smiled and threw her duffel bag on the bed and began to unpack some clothing. She walked over to the closet to put her clothes away, when she saw her yellow rain coat and sunglasses hanging on the closet door. She picked up the raincoat and examined it. "Ug. What exactly were you thinking Lee. Why would anyone ever wear this? It's hideous." She continued to look and it, and then burst out laughing. "I guess its true. College really can change a person. Scary thing is, this thing probably still fits. Well maybe not is some areas." She said looking at her chest. Although Jubilee was now a young woman aged 23, she was still very small and short. She was only 5'2", and weighed maybe 100 lbs. But, as she got older, she really filled out. Her breasts, while not large, fit her body perfectly, and were very round and supple. She looked behind her at her butt. It was nice, round and firm, *_all those hours of gymnastics really paid off_* she thought. Her hair, once short and cropped, now flowed vibrantly down to her shoulders. Her eyes were still large and almond colored, and she had beautiful full lips.

            Jubilee tossed the raincoat on the floor and decided to change clothes. She pulled off the clothes she was wearing and put on a pair of short, tight cut-off jean shorts, and a baby blue tank top. She then put her hair in a ponytail and walked over to the mirror. *_You ain't a kid anymore Jubilation Lee.* _she thought looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was so glad to be back, and glad that Remy and Rogue haven't changed much, unlike her. She was no longer the mall rat, spunky kid everyone mothered. Although she still had a little bit of spunkiness to her, and was still a little bit of a smart-alec. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

            "Hey, Jubilee, yah coming down?" Rogue said, peaking her head in the doorway.

            "Yeah Rogue, I'm coming right now."

+++++++++++++++++++

            All the resident X-men greeted jubilee down stairs. Jean, Storm, Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, Pyslocke, Professor X, and of course, Gambit Rogue. She happily talked to all of them, answering their questions of "how was college", "what made you decide to be an X-man again", "how have you been" and the like. Jubilee suddenly realized someone was missing.

            "Where's Wolvie?" She asked

            "Oh, he is in the danger room, working out some 'frustrations', you know Logan." Cyclops, leader of the X-men, said sarcastically.

            "And you guys didn't get him? I would think you people knew me a little better than that to know I want to see him."

            "Oh don't worry petite, we know _how_ much ya want te see 'im." Gambit replied, with an odd tone in his voice.

            "Just what do you mean by _that_ Gambit?"

            "Nutin' chere, nutin'."

            "Well I'm gonna go see him." Jubilee turned and began walking away.

            "I don't think that's a great idea Jubilation." Jean said after her.

            "Why not?"

            "Well, he's been in a mood lately."

            "And that's different how? Look, I haven't seen Wolvie in almost three years, so I'm sure he will be glad to see me." She said, heading towards the danger room.

+++++++++++++++++++ 

            Jubilee stood outside the door of the danger room, and heard Logan in there tearing it apart. *_What else is new?* _she thought. *_Well I guess I could go watch him up in the control room until he is done* . _She heading into the control room, sat down on one of the chairs and peered out the glass window down at Logan. He was ripping apart anything that came near him, and doing a pretty good job of it. Occasionally, he would get cut, but his healing factor fixed that up mighty quick. Jubilee continued to study him. His clothes were torn to shreds, and he was sweating like crazy. His hair was disheveled, and his large muscles, flex with every movement. *_Damn Wolvie looks good. I wonder what it would be like to have him.... * _"Knock it off Lee" Jubilee said aloud. "Wolvie would never see you like that". *_Everyone pretty much knew how I feel about Wolvie_* She thought. *_That he's my best friend, my mentor, and my hero. *_  What they didn't know, was that after going to college, every guy she every dated she compared to Wolvie, and they all failed. That, coupled with how she longed to be with him, made her realize that she _loves_ him. She wants to be with him. *_No, I **need** to be with him. *_

            "Simulation off" Wolverine grunted, startling Jubilee out of her train of thought.

            "Finally!" Jubilee said, as she ran out of the control room to see Wolverine. Her Wolverine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men, Marvel does. "Erin" is a character I created. I don't make money off this. So don't sue. Unless you're bored. 

**Authors note****:** This is a romance/drama (of sorts) between Wolverine and Jubilee. It features mostly them, but other X-men are present. I wrote this because I am sick and tired of Marvel having Logan pine over Jean, and I was a little pissed off that they just kinda dropped the entire Wolverine/Jubilee relationship. Plus I want them together. If Jubes/Wolvie romances aren't your thing, I suggest you click "back" on your web server. This is the first chapter of the story, and I actually have idea's rolling around my fat head for two more stories, If ya guys like this one.  So please let me know what you think! Just please keep in mind this is my first fan fiction. Well, enjoy!

**Correction: **In chapter one of this story, I incorrectly stated that Jubilee's eyes are almond colored, when in fact they are blue. This is because I am an idiot. Well anyway from now on they with be the correct color. Thanks to **DevDev** for pointing this out to me. 

*_thoughts_* means thoughts

**_Telepathic speech_** means telepathic speech  

**Choices**

By: Phatz

Chapter 2

            Wolverine stood in the center of the danger room, alone, with only his thoughts. He glanced around the room and grunted. *_Chuck sure isn't gonna be happy when he sees that I tore up the place. Beast will just have to repair it. *  _Wolverine realized that Cyclops would probably lecture him on his "workouts" in the danger room, and how they constantly made it so that no one else on the team could use it until it was repaired, which was almost every time Wolverine used it. "To hell with 'em" he grunted as he began to leave. He realized that his actions lately were pissing off the other X-men more than usual. Ever since he returned from Canada a month ago he had been in a terrible mood, refusing to talk with anyone, and rarely leaving his room except to work out in the danger room, grab something to eat, and go on missions. Most of the team was worried about him. Logan may have been a loner, but he was never quite **this** reclusive, for this long. Logan stopped in front of the door that led out of the danger room. *Sniff*. It was a smell he recognized, but hadn't smelled it in a long time.

            Logan walked out the door to see a young, vibrant Asian woman standing in front of him smiling. "Hey Wolvie." Wolverine stared at Jubilee for what seemed like an eternity. "What are you looking at? Don't you remember me?"

            "Darlin' of course I remember you, it's just...." Wolverine's voice trailed off.

            "It's just what?" Jubilee looked puzzled. "Just what Wolvie?"

            "It's just that, well, your all grown up."

            "I'm so glad to see you!" Jubilee yelled, as she flung herself at Logan and gave him a huge hug.

            "I'm glad ta see you too Jubes." Wolverine held Jubilee tight. He liked holding her in his arms. For a brief second, his bad thoughts just disappeared and he was a peace, for the first time in a month.

            "How come you didn't greet me at the door? I was expecting you too."

            "I guess I forgot you were coming home today."

            "You can't be serious," Jubilee frowned. "You forgot I was coming home?"

            "No, I forgot you coming home today darlin', I'm sorry." Wolverine turned his head away from Jubilee. "I've had a lot on my mind lately." 

            "So I heard. Can you believe Jean thought it was a bad idea for me to come see ya? She said it was because you were in a 'mood'."

            "What did you say to her?"

            "I told her what else is new. You're _always_ in a mood." Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and Wolverine managed to give a wry smile.

            "Sure seems like that huh?"

            "Yeah, it does. So what's got your goat this time? Is it Jean and Scott again? Or is it just Scott? Viper bother you again? Maybe Sabertooth?"

            Wolverine tensed. "No, nothing like that. I jus' don't wanna talk about it." 

            *_So what else was new* _Jubilee thought_. *He **never** wants to talk about it. * "_So uh Wolvie, how's your girlfriend? Um what was her name..... oh yeah, Erin! How is she?"

            "How did you know about her!?" Wolverine asked angrily.

            "Uh, Rogue told me about her the last time she wrote. She said you two were really happy and everything." When Rogue told Jubilee that Wolverine had a girlfriend, Jubilee's heart broke. She couldn't believe it. Despite their age difference, she thought her and Logan could become more than friends when she re-joined the X-men. Although she couldn't hate Erin, regardless of home much she tried. Rogue said she was an extremely nice person, and Logan seemed generally happy for the first time, well, since him and Jean were together when Scott was presumed dead. _*Maybe they broke up! * _Jubilee thought happily. "So what's wrong... did you break up with Erin."

            "That ain't none of your damn business kid!" Wolverine yelled at her. Wolverine never yelled at her.

            "Wolvie what is it?"

            "Nothin'. I'm going to my room." Wolverine grumbled.

            "Wolvie? Wolvie? Wolvie!"

***Snikt! ***

Jubilee gasped. Was that his claws she just heard? Wolverine has never unsheathed his claws in frustration towards _her_, though he regularly did it against the other X-men.

            "I said I don't wanna talk about kid, and I mean it." Jubilee watched in horror as Wolverine stormed off. She began to cry.

+++++++++++++++

            Jubilee sat at the kitchen table, staring at the bowl of cereal in front of her. *_What's wrong with him_? * She thought, *_I have never seen him this hurt before. * She _sighed and ate a spoonful of cereal.

            "We're all worried about Logan Jubilation." Jean walked into the kitchen and sat across from Jubilee.

            "Have any of you tried talking to him?"

            "Pretty much everyone; even Scott, in his own way." Jean's face was blank. It was no secret that Scott and Logan disliked each other, and it hurt her every time she thought about it. After all Scott and Logan were the two most important people in her life.

            "He yelled at me Jean. He _threatened me_. In the tens years I have know him, he has never done that." Tears began to form in her eyes.

            "He threatened you? How?"

            "Well he unsheathed his claws and yelled at me saying he meant he didn't want to talk about it." Jean gave a weak smile and chuckled a little. "What in the hell is so funny! The person who means more to me than _anybody_ threatened me!"

            "Well it just seems he went easy on you."

            "Easy on me?"

            "Well yes. He attacked Scott, Gambit, and Beast when they asked him what was wrong, and he pinned me against the wall with two off his claws around my neck."

            "Really? I guess he did take it easy on me."

            "Of course he did. You are probably the most important person in the world to him. He would never hurt you, and you know that."

            "Yeah you're right." Jubilee gave a weak smile. She felt relieved that out of all the people he "told" that he didn't want to talk about his problem, he was the easiest on her. _Including_ Jean, the love of his life.

            "Are you going to tell him?" Jean asked, startling Jubilee slightly.

            "Tell who what?"

            "Tell Logan that you love him." Jubilee's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, then anger.

            "You know Jean, just because you're a telepath, it doesn't give you the right to read my mind every nanosecond! God does anyone get privacy here!?"

            "Sweetie, I didn't read your mind. I can tell. _Everyone_ can tell."

            "Everyone?"

            "Well I do believe Scott doesn't have a clue."

            *_Figures Cyke wouldn't. He's **so** dense_* Jubilee thought.

            **_It's not nice to insult my husband when I am right in front of you Jubilee. _**

            **_Geez Jean will you get out of my head? Your right in front of me, we can just talk! _**

**_            In front off him? _**Jean pointed to the fridge where Iceman aka Bobby Drake was standing. Jubilee did not notice him come in.

            **_Oh. Sorry Jean. _**

**_            Well are you doing to tell him? _**

**_            No. Why would I? He could never feel the same way for me. I'm just his "kid" partner, and that's all I will ever be to him. _**

            **_I wouln't be too sure about that Jubilation_** Jean broke their psychic link. "I will talk to you later Jubilee, I need to go find my husband now." Jean walked to the kitchen door. She stopped and turned her head towards Jubilee. "You should talk to him."

            "Whatever" Jubilee responded as Jean walked out the door.

            "Talk to who?" Bobby asked, sitting down next to Jubilee.

            "No one popsicle."

            "Oh I know. She wants you to talk to me. She wants you to confess your love for me to the entire world." 

            "Yeah right" Jubilee threw the box of cereal at him, stuck her tongue out and left the kitchen.

+++++++++++++++

            Logan sat in his room looking out the window. *Why does this always happen ta me? * He thought *Why do I lose everyone I care for? * 

***SNIKT***

Logan punched his wall in frustration, leaving three deep holes in it. "I need a drink." He grumbled as he headed out his bedroom door.

            "Logan?"

            "What is it Jeannie." Logan responded, his foot on the first step on the stairs.

            "I need to talk to you."

            "I ain't telling you anything red. Let it go before I get angry."

            "It's about Jubilation." Logan's eyebrows raised up. "She is really upset Logan. She is very worried about you, more than anyone. She cares about you deeply. I think you should talk to her."

            "No."

            "Why not? Her not knowing why you're upset is hurting her."

            Logan sighed. "I don't burden people with my problems Jeannie, ya know that. I jus' rather keep it to myself."

            "You scared her today Logan."

            "Logan turned around shocked. "I what?"

            "You scared her."

            "She was frightened of me? Damnit I didn't mean to...."

            "She wasn't frightened _of_ you Logan, she was frightened _for_ you. Tell her what's bothering you."

            "Hmpf. Maybe later. I'm getting a drink." Logan left Jean at the top of the steps and went to the garage.

+++++++++++++++

            Logan hopped on his motorcycle and started it. *_Jubes was frightened because of my problems? * _Logan thought *_Nah. She's seen me hurt plenty of times. Why would this be any different? *_

_            "_Wolvie?" Jubilee stood behind Wolverine, about twenty feet away.

            "Yeah darlin'?"

            "Where you going?" 

            "Harry's for a couple of beers."

            "Oh." Jubilee looked down at her feet. She felt like she was thirteen again, asking Wolverine where he was going, wishing he would take her. "Can I come?"

            "No kid. Harry's ain't no place for ya. Some real slime balls hang out there."

            "I'm not a kid Logan. I'm twenty-three years old!"

            "O.k. you ain't  a kid. Still doesn't change the fact that slime balls hang out there, and I don't want the slimy mitts on ya."

            "You can protect me."

            "You ain't going."

            "You know Wolvie, I come home from college after four years, and the first time I speak to you, you yell at me and _threaten_ me! You would think that you might want to make up for that!"

            "I'm sorry Jubes. I didn't mean ta yell at you."

            "If you're really sorry, you'll take me with you."

            Wolverine grumbled. He was planning on getting shit-faced tonight (Well at least _try_ to get shit-faced. His healing factor made it fairly difficult to get drunk), and he couldn't do that with her there. 

            "Well Wolvie? Can I?"

            Logan thought about what Jean said to him earlier. "Sure kid, hop on."

            "I told you Wolvie; I'm not a kid anymore, so don't call me one." Jubilee said as Wolverine handed her the helmet.

            "You're right. Sorry." Jubilee put her arms around Logan's waste, as he drove off the mansion grounds. Jubilee rested her head on Logan's back, smiling. She loved nothing more to be near Wolverine. And maybe with a few drinks in him, he would be more open to discussing a few issues with her.

**_To be continued in "Choices" chapter 3! Coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men, Marvel does. "Erin" is a character I created. I don't make money off this. So don't sue. Unless you're bored. 

**Authors note****:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had some serious writer's block. Anyway hope ya enjoy it, and the way this thing is panning out, chapter 4 (the next chapter) is gonna be the last one, and it should be up soon. Well enjoy! 

*_Thoughts_* means thoughts

**_Telepathic speech_** means telepathic speech  

**Choices**

By: Phatz

Chapter 3

            Logan drove his motorcycle off the road and into the small parking lot of Harry's. He with the bike now immobile, he could smell Jubilee's scent all around him. She still had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, with her head rested against his back. He just sat there on his motorcycle, thinking. About her. He finally came back to reality and shut off his bike. "We're here Jubes."

            "Well duh." Jubilee rolled her eyes. Logan gave her a weak smile.

            "Don't get smart with me darlin', or ya can walk home."

            "Like you would ever do that to me."

"Just watch me." Jubilee smiled. She missed being with Logan. She missed him when she was "demoted" to Generation X, She missed him when she went to college, and she missed him for the few hours she had been back. Now, she was with him. Sure it was at a sleazy bar, where loose women would fawn all over him, and he would probably be to busy drinking and playing pool to talk to her, back at least she was _with_ him. That's all she ever really needed.

A thick cloud of smoke engulfed Jubilee as her and Logan walking into the bar. Her eyes began to tear and she coughed. "You all right Jubes?"

            "Yeah Wolvie, there is just a lot of smoke in here."

            "Then some more won't matter, eh darlin'?" Logan pulled a cigar out of his jacket pocket and put it in his mouth. "Got a light?" Jubilee paffed his cigar and it lit up.

"Those will kill ya Wolvie."

"Not likely." Logan looked around the bar. The usual type of people inhabited it. Bikers, sleaze balls floozy women. Wolverine smiled. * _My type of people_* he thought.He looked at Jubilee and frowned. * _I shouldn't have brought her. This ain't the type of place for her. These people aren't any good for her. She's too good for them. She's too good for me too. *_

"Booth, table, or bar?" Jubilee broke Logan's train of thought. "Wolvie?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Do you want to sit in a booth, a table, or the bar? It's up to you, but I'd rather sit at a booth." She glanced over at the bar, frowning "The bar doesn't look to clean." *_Plus I can be closer to you_." She thought.

"A booth is fine darlin'. As long as I can get some beer, I could care less." Jubilee led Logan to the nearest unoccupied booth. Logan sat down. Jubilee stood there, staring at him. *_Should I sit next to him? I want too, but that might be a little weird…*_

            "Ya sittin' down darlin'? Or are ya gonna stand there all day." Jubilee jumped with surprise, and sat down next to Logan.

            "Sorry Wolvie, must have spaced out again." Jubilee gave a weak smile. Just then a middle-aged heavy woman in a waitress outfit came over to their booth.

            "What can I get you two?" She asked in a husky voice.

            "I'll have a coupla beers." Logan replied

            "What kind and how many?"

            "Surprise me." The waitress scribbled on here notepad and looked at Jubilee.

            "And for you honey?"

            "I'll have a rum and coke."

            "No ya won't." Logan said glaring at her.

            "Like hell I won't! I'm twenty-three Logan, well past the legal age, and you're _not_ my father." Logan mumbled something under his breath and Jubilee nodded and smiled at the waitress.

            "O.k. I'll bring your drinks in a couple of minutes." She said walking back to the bar. Jubilee looked at Logan. * _Damn he looks good_, * she thought. * _I wish I could be with him all the time. Never have him run off without me again_. _Maybe I should try talking to him about our relationship. Maybe he feels the same way? Yeah right Lee. You're a kid to him and that's all you'll ever be. *_

"Wolvie?" 

            "Yeah darlin'?" Logan was looking out the window, and didn't turn to face her when he responded. Jubilee guessed he was deep in thought. She remembered the pain and anger she saw in him when she mentioned his former girlfriend Erin, and how much the team was worried about him. She needed to know why. Besides, anything would be better than her telling him she loved him.

            "So, um, what exactly happened between you and Erin?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

            "Nothing darlin'"

            "That's a damn lie Wolvie and you know it."

            "I don't wanna talk about it." The waitress came back too their booth with Jubilee's rum and coke, and five MGD's for Logan. Logan opened the first one and chugged it without stopping, then proceeded to open the next one.

            "C'mon Wolvie tell me. I know you don't like sharing your emotions and all that other macho bull-crap, but this is me we're talking about. Your Jubes. And I'm really worried about you, everyone is. Can't you just...."

            "How was college?" Jubilee was startled by his question.

            "Excuse me?"

            "How was college? I'm tired of talkin' about me. I haven't seen ya in four years. I wanna know what college was like."

            * _Oh, my, God_* Jubilee thought. _* Wolvie asking about my personal life? I mean he always wanted to know what was wrong with me, and he always seemed interested when I talked to him about the mundane crap that went on in my life, but he never, ever started the conversation. He must really not want to talk about Erin to do that. *_

"Well? Or don't ya wanna talk about it." He said giving her an 'I told you so' look.

            "Sure I'll talk about it. You just surprised me, that's all."

            "Oh yeah?"

            "Yeah. I mean you've never asked me about what was going on in my life, unless you thought I seemed upset. I always had to start the conversation."

            "Yeah well...." Logan didn't really know what too say.

            "Well college was pretty cool. I really liked it ya know? I made some friends, had some pretty cool classes. Living on campus was fun, but I really missed you."

            "Is that so?" Logan gave her a weak smile. Jubilee blushed in embarrassment.

            "I mean I missed you guys, you know the X-men. You're my family. And well, yeah I missed you the most. You are my best friend and partner after all." She stuck her tongue out at him.

            "That it?"

            "No. I mean I pretty much did everything normal young women do at college. I went to parties dated a couple of guys, you know normal stuff."

            "Ya dated people?"

            "Well duh Wolvie. I was an attractive twenty-year-old. Of course I dated." Jubilee rolled her eyes. Why did Logan seem surprised she dated? _* Because he still thinks your a kid* _Jubilee thought. * _Or maybe he's jealous? Yeah right. Keep dreaming. *_

_            "_Ya like any of 'em?" Logan asked.

            "No, not really. I mean they were o.k., but ya know, they didn't really........

measure up. They weren't whom I wanted or needed. So you know, I just kinda ended the relationships."

            "That's good darlin'. Ya shouldn't settle for anyone. You're too good for that." Logan gulped down his fifth beer, and him and Jubilee sat in silence. _*I wish I could tell him that he's the measurement _* Jubilee thought. _* That none of those guys I dated were good enough because they weren't him. Damnit!  Why can't I just forget about Wolvie? He's my best friend, my partner. He will never see me for anything else! * _Logan stood up from the booth and looked down at Jubilee.

            "Wanna play a game of pool darlin'?"

            "Um, sure Wolvie." They walked over to the nearest empty pool table, and claimed it for themselves. Jubilee racked and Logan broke. Logan quickly beat Jubilee, as he was a very good pool player. Jubilee frowned as Logan sunk the eight ball.

            "I win" Logan pointed out to her.

            "Really? I thought I did. Ya know, person with the most balls left on the table wins right?" She rolled her eyes at him.

            "Up for another game?"

            "Why? Playing me is no challenge. You'll just whoop my ass again." 

            "So that's a 'no'."

            "Yes."

            "So it's a 'yes'?"

            "No! I mean 'yes' it's a 'no'."

            "Ya lost me darlin'." 

            "I mean no I don't want to play another game!"

            "O.k." Logan chuckled. He was actually having a good time for once. A song on the jukebox started blaring, and Jubilee smiled.

            "I love this song!" She gushed. "Hey Wolvie let's dance!"

            "I don't dance."

            "Please?"

            "No."

            "Oh you're no fun! Fine. I will just ask some random guy to dance with me." Jubilee left the pool table before Logan could respond, and she walked up to a guy who was about 5'11", with blonde hair and appeared to be about 27 years old. She said something to him, and they began to dance. Logan grunted. _* I should rip that guy's guts out. * _He thought. _*Why should I do that? They're just dancin'. What the hell is wrong with ya old man? Ya ain't jealous are ya?*_

"Hey handsome. Need a partner?" A redhead woman was standing next to Logan. She was 5'5" with long hair, green eyes, and a great body. She reminded Logan of Jean, just a little older. She was wearing a black halter-top with a short, black leather skirt, and heals. She smiled sexily at Logan, who then looked at Jubilee.

            "Nah. I already got a partner." Logan told her, as he went back to shooting some pool by himself.

            "Suit yourself honey." The woman walked away towards another guy who was standing by himself. Jubilee smiled * _He turned her down! * _She thought excitedly_. *And she looked just like Jean! Maybe he does care for me! I should go back to Logan. So what if he doesn't want to dance? * _Jubilee stopped dancing abruptly, and took her hands off the guy's shoulders.

            "Uh I changed my mind." She told him. "I don't really feel like dancing anymore. Thanks anyway." She flashed the guy a brilliant smile, and then turned to walk back to Logan.

            "Where do you think your going?" The guy said grabbing Jubilee's arm and pulling her towards him. "I ain't done with you yet."

            "Oh yes you are and you better let go of me before you regret it."

            "Oh really?" He pulled her face towards his to give kiss her, when she paffed him. "What the fuck!?" He yelled as a burning pain shot through his stomach. He threw Jubilee to the ground. "Ya little bitch!" He raised his arm to hit Jubilee, when a fist cracked across his face that sent him flying across the room into a table.

            "Jubes you all right?" Logan asked, picking her up.

            "Yeah Logan I'm fine. Um thanks."

            "Hey!" A gruff man yelled at Logan. "Ya just hit my friend!"

            "Well your friend was getting touchy-feely with my friend, and was about ta hit her. So I knocked him out." Logan continued to help Jubilee off the floor.

            "Logan look out!" She screamed. Too late. A chair hit Logan in the back and shattered. Logan stumbled forward and growled. He turned around to see the guy who yelled at him.

            "What are ya gonna do shorty? Stomp on my foot?" The man laughed at Logan. Logan lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. Logan then hit him twice in the face, and once in the stomach, knocking him out cold. Logan stood up and glanced over the other patrons. Most of them seemed quite scared of him, and he chuckled, now a little calmer.

            "Wolvie, I think we should go." Jubilee pointed to the bartender, who appeared to be on the phone with the police.

            "I think your right darlin'." Logan grabbed Jubilee's arm, and they quickly left the bar. Outside, Logan hopped on his motorcycle and started it, looking at Jubilee. "Ya sure your alright Jubes?" He asked giving her a once over.

            "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little headache." Jubilee hopped on the motorcycle behind him, and wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, and rested her head on his back. As Logan began to pull out of the parking lot, Jubilee lifted her head and spoke up. "I'm sorry Wolvie."

            "For what?"

            "Ruining you evening. You were right, those guys were sleaze balls and I shouldn't have gone."

            "It's o.k. darlin', I'm glad ya came. Your good company." Jubilee smiled, and rested her head agianst Logan's back once again. She closed her eyes. _* I love you Logan. * _

_+++++++++++++++++++++_

Logan drove his motorcycle up the driveway to the mansion and parked it in the garage. "We're home Jubes." Logan said. No answer. "Jubes?" He heard her rhythmic breathing, and turned his head. She fell asleep with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested against his back. He smiled. Logan got off his bike, careful not to disturb her, and picked her up in his arms, to carry her to her room.

            He opened the door to her room, and placed her on her bed. Jubilee, still sleeping, curled up into a tiny ball. He pulled the covers over her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Jubes."

            "Goodnight Wolvie." She mumbled, and smiled sheepishly, never opening her eyes. Logan pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, watching her sleep. It relaxed him to no end, just sitting watching her sleep. He used to do it all the time when she was younger, and he missed it. He smiled. Logan continued to sit there for about a half an hour, when he slowly began to fall asleep too.

**_To be continued in "Choices" chapter 4, the final chapter! Coming soon.**


End file.
